Ghost
by loverofcookies
Summary: Up close, there was no way to deny it.  Every dip and curve of her body, every quirk of expression on her face, even as shock and betrayal slipped over her face, he couldn't deny it.  He knew her.  She was his, his Kagome. One-shot.


AN: I know that most people who read this are mad that I didn't update challenge or mentir. The other one's just accidentally clicked this. But I only had a couple hours because I have a chem midterm tomorrow, so don't be mad, be happy that you got anything that tells you that I'm still here and attempting to write.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or Fefe Dobson's "Ghost" or any material that coincides with the video.

_Just like a go-go-go-ghost  
Watch me go-go-go-ghost _

Sesshomaru's eyes drifted over the calendar on his desk, thinking, not really seeing everything. He slowly focused in on the date. November 12th. It seemed slightly familiar, but in a blurry way, so that when he attempted to grab hold of the significance, it slipped through his grasp as easily as running water.

The cell phone on the edge of Sesshomaru's desk buzzed, and he leaned over to pick it up.

"Hello?" he said coolly, letting his voice echo tinnily in the mouthpiece.

"Hey baby," came the voice of his current friend with benefits. "How do you feel about going out tonight?"

He smirked slightly. Sesshomaru didn't really need to do this work anyway. He could just shove it off on his idiot half brother.

"That depends," he said slyly. "What are you going to wear?"

As he got up to grab his jacket from the hook, he accidentally whacked a photo frame off of his desk. It fell to the floor and shattered.

He frowned, eyeing the mess as he shrugged his jacket on.

"Hold on a minute," he said, and the discouraging words on the phone were cut off as he laid it on the desk.

Sesshomaru leaned down to see the extent of the damage. It took him a second to recognize the photo, but when he did, his eyes widened.

'So that was why the date seemed familiar,' he mused. He glanced at it a second time, before using a piece of paper on the desk to sweep both the glass and the photo up easily. He paused slightly before tossing it in the trash, but his phone beeped, and he let it fall in, before picking his phone up once again.

"Took you long enough," the girl said. He could tell she was pouting.

"I had business to take care of, he covered smoothly, slipping on his jacket and heading out the door, as he easily overrode her complaints. He glanced at the waste basket one more time before completely shutting the door. His last words echoed in the now empty room.

"I'll make it up to you," his words said. "I'll make it a night you'll never forget."

In the small office garbage, the photo started to burn.

_Now I'm gone in your photograph  
I bet you wish you could get me back _

Sesshomaru sipped his drink leisurely, pausing to swirl it in his glass. His current partner had left to the bathroom. She had made him promise to stay exactly there while she was gone.

'Silly female," he thought snorting. She was already slightly tipsy, and he was becoming slightly annoyed. It was harder for him to get what he wanted when she was inebriated. He would have to put a stop to that.

Suddenly, something across the room caught his attention. Sitting at the bar directly across from him was a dark haired female. She smirked at him as he looked at her, waving with merely a flicker of her fingers.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he caught sight of her eyes. The sapphire blue pools twinkled mischievously from across the dance floor. The photo from his office rose to the front of his mind.

'Kagome…' it whispered, letting the photo of the young girl saturate his thoughts.

Sesshomaru shook off the thought. It was impossible. His Kagome had always worn mildly conservative clothing, and this girl, while remarkably similar, was decked out in a black leather ensemble. He couldn't help but shiver slightly at the thought of his ex in such an enticing outfit.

"Sesshomaru," a slightly giggling voice said from behind him. He turned slightly, taking in the sight of his companion for the night. He frowned. If he was going to get something out of her, he would have to do it now.

Sesshomaru beckoned over the nearest waiter, and slipped him some cash, before taking the girl by the arm.

"Where are we going?" asked the girl, sober enough to keep up with his quick pace.

Sesshomaru leaned closer to her as they walked. He smirked seductively, and she blushed immediately and leaned closer to him.

"I told you I would make your night special," he said sexily, continuing to lead her out of the establishment. The girl was right behind him, eager, and so was he.

But as he exited the establishment, he couldn't help but look at the spot where the sexy reminder of his ex had been, only to find it deserted, as if she'd never even sat down.

_Now I'm stuck in your memory  
A mistaken identity_

It had been easy enough to convince her not to wait, that they could just satisfy themselves in the back of his sporty red car and no one would see them as he'd done to so many girls, so many times before.

Sesshomaru's hands slipped easily under her shirt, and she responded instinctively, arching into his body.. He pulled her closer, eagerly settling his lips over hers. Just as he pulled away, something outside the car flashed, one of the lights perhaps, and he looked out the clear window, straight into the dazzling face of his ex.

Sesshomaru sat there, shocked, as his partner continued to rub against him, trying to recapture his attention.

Up close, there was no way to deny it. Every dip and curve of her body, every quirk of expression on her face, even as shock and betrayal slipped over her face, he couldn't deny it. _He knew her_. She was his, his Kagome.

"What's wrong honey?" his companion asked, turning to look out the window.

All he could do was swallow impassively, as his former lover stared at them, despair highlighting her deep blue orbs. Words of apology bubbled up inside of him.

His companion just looked at the girl, then her gaze changed and she seemed to understand. She paused as well, looking somewhere between indifference and confrontation.

But just as Sesshomaru was starting to form some decent excuses in his mouth, she turned and walked away.

All of a sudden, he came back to himself. It was like someone had poured cold water all over his body.

His friend for the night was hovering over him, looking at him concerned.

"Are you all right?" she asked, caressing his face with her hand. "You were just staring into space for a second there."

Sesshomaru just regarded her coolly for a second, then pushed her off of him.

"Hey," she said crossly, tumbling to the seat. "What's wrong with you?"

As he exited the back seat to head around to the driver's side, he glanced down the street. It was mostly illuminated, and there were small groups of teenagers walking down the street.

But there was no sign of his angel in black leather.

"Hey!" his partner said indignantly. "I asked a question."

Sesshomaru felt himself becoming more normal as the seconds passed, and he looked at her somewhat impassively, and said, "You will be silent if you wish to finish what we started."

The girl scowled darkly at him for a second, before settling herself in the passenger seat, and crossing her arms.

'It was all a trick of the light,' Sesshomaru reasoned to himself, as he pulled away from the curb, and the radio came on. Just to check, he turned to his now irritable companion.

"That girl with the blue eyes who was standing outside the window," he said carefully, not taking his eyes off of the road. "You will speak to no one of her presence, understood?"

His partner jus stared at him weirdly.

"What girl?"

_What's her name?  
What's she like?  
Does she know that you'll never treat her right?  
_

He was on his way to the supermarket the next time he saw her. He was just walking, easily striding through the crowd when her dark clothing and dark hair caught his eyes.

Sesshomaru slid through the crowd easily, using his skills to reach her side. Once he was beside her, he couldn't help but take her in.

It was like nothing had changed. He couldn't believe it. But he kept his face impassive, and his looks discrete.

"Always in such a hurry, aren't you Sesshomaru?" Her melodic voice slid over his senses like cool, crisp spring water, and he found his step minutely faltering, as he continued to keep stride with her.

"Maybe I was looking for someone," he shot back, flirtatiously, and she looked at him out of the corner of her eye, smirking at him.

"And who might that be?" she asked, flirting back. Sesshomaru was slightly confused as to why she was acting like this when she'd seen him last night, but he was willing to go along with it.

"I find the answer to that question to be obvious," he said, letting his golden eyes travel over her form while she laughed. It was like sunshine breaking through the fog.

She stopped, and leaned back against a car parked against the curb, a black one. It was the old one he could remember her driving. Kagome couldn't afford a new one.

"So," she said, sliding her glasses up into her hair, and he couldn't help but get lost in her dazzling blue eyes that twinkled at him.

"Why don't you show me how much missed me?"

"Gladly," Sesshomaru's response came, and he swept her up into his arms and let his lips crash down on hers, only to receive the same reaction as in his car.

The cold water feeling wore off slowly, and he looked up to find himself on the side of quiet road. There were no cars in sight, and the sun had gone down long ago. As the street light over him flickered on and off, his mind was racing.

"Something is wrong."

_What's her name?  
What's she like?  
Do you leave her in the middle of the night?  
_

His current partner was scheduled to move in the next day. In light of current events, he'd thought about postponing it, but figured he might snap out the weird state faster, or not even enter it, if he had another person anchoring him to reality.

So Sesshomaru lay down on bed as she placed her things in the drawers. Normally he wouldn't make room in his house, but his last companion had left a couple weeks ago, and he hadn't got around to filling her space yet, so there was an opening.

_You act like you just saw a ghost  
I watch__ed you getting way too close  
Now I know why you're never there  
Now I know so it's my turn to disappear_

"I'm so excited that we've gotten this far!" his partner squealed, and Sesshomaru winced, closing his eyes against the premature headache.

"I mean it's a really important stage in our relationship," she continued. "Moving forward and all that."

The opening and closing of drawers thudded to the side of him, and there was a rustle of clothing. All of a sudden silence loomed over him, and he opened his eyes to see her standing there holding a bright blue lace bra, dangling it by a single strap.

"What the hell is this?" she asked angrily, but Sesshomaru was too caught up in the sight.

It looked exactly like the one he dreamt about last night.

_Kagome pressed up against him a little closer as he pulled her down on the bed. He broke away from her lips only long enough to help her pull off her shirt. _

_He raised an eyebrow, amused at her choice of undergarments._

"_You like it?" Kagome said, smirking at him, running her hands over her body. The bright blue bra matched her eyes exactly. He growled slightly, and flipped her over so that she was underneath him. _

"_Let me show you just how much," he promised darkly. _

He continued to stare at it for a second, managing at the last second to block all signs of recognition from his face.

"I have no idea where it came from," he said truthfully. His companion didn't look convinced, so he let a little of his confusion slip into his eyes.

"Honestly, I've never seen it before," he said, getting up and wrapping one arm around her, while whisking the misleading item out of her hand with the other.

He leaned down to kiss her, long and deep.

The girl sighed when he was done.

"Listen baby," she said, one hand on her hip. "I know that you like women, and I know that you saw lots of women before me. I don't really know or care what you did in the past." She gestured to the bright lingerie. "But we're in the present. And that means I'm the only one you see, got that?"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes inwardly. 'Women".

"I promise," he lied, pulling her closer and finishing what they started.

_You act like you just saw a ghost  
I caught you (Caught you)  
Now I know  
Now I know why you're never there  
Now it's my turn, watch me disappear _

He walked down the street. It seemed familiar, he thought, as he made his way along, and he suddenly realized that it was where he had found himself the other day, when he'd been meaning to go food shopping, and …been sidetracked.

All of a sudden he caught sight of his car, a shadowy person behind the wheel. He knew that he hadn't parked it there, so he took off down the street, intent on inflicting pain on the individual who had had the gall to take his car.

Only as he stopped beside the driver's side he realized Kagome was lounging in the front seat, lazy bright blue orbs following him, bitter smirk mocking him. Her legs were crossed up on the dashboard. He let his gaze travel to the back seat and found himself, kissing another women.

The women in the back seat wasn't his current partner, to his surprise. But as he puzzled it out, he didn't even have to wait for the cold water feeling to hit, or for the accompanying insight.

This was the past. To be specific, his past.

Sesshomaru had gone out one night, after he'd become tired of his relationship with Kagome. He'd decided to try something new, having a girl on the side. It wasn't new to him specifically, but he'd never done it with Kagome. He'd never needed to, but all of sudden, he'd felt stifled, so he'd tried something new. And he'd liked it, so he'd tried it again.

He looked back at Kagome, and realized she'd been watching the same thing, before she turned to him. Her eyes now mirrored her smirk, mocking and bitter.

Her words echoed in his ears as he gasped awake, amid bitter accusations from his no longer sleeping partner.

"Never realized I saw you, did you?"

_Just like a go-go-go-ghost  
Watch me go-go-go-ghost_

The only gift that you ever gave  
Was that you let me just get away  
I hope I haunt you in every dream  
And you feel a little misery 

It was a few days later, and he was getting desperate. Sesshomaru didn't do desperate. But here he was.

In an effort to drive Kagome from his mind, he had engrained his partner into his daily life. They were together all the time, from eating together, to having sex together. And right now they were doing the latter.

Well, they were getting there.

Sesshomaru broke his kiss with her long enough to pull her black shirt over her head. Only to pull away when he realized she was wearing that same lacy blue bra.

"What's wrong, Sesshomaru?" his partner asked. "The tags were still on it, when I checked. And I washed it."

She leaned closer to him again, and he could only stare in horror as his ex-girlfriend's image shimmered and imposed itself over hers.

Her shape changed, and the he found himself looking up into bright blue eyes.

"Come on, Sesshomaru, live life in the fast lane," she whispered, her sweet voice echoing in his ears. All he could see, hear, smell, _taste_- he gasped as she locked lips with him once again- was her.

'No,' he realized, 'I can't do this.' He pushed her off of him and slid back on the bed, catching himself near the bedroom doorway.

"What's wrong, Sesshomaru?" Kagome said, advancing on him. "I thought this was what you wanted. After all," she said, "that's _all_ you ever wanted with me, isn't it?" She batted her eyelashes innocently. __

What's her name?  
What's she like?  
I should warn her that you'll never do her right

All your games  
All your lies  
I need to tell her maybe I can change her mind  


"That is enough," he snarled at her, fear making his more animalistic traits emerge. Kagome just stood there, smirking, and he wondered why, but as her image faded, he saw his partner standing there, frightened and angry.

"Well, that's fine with me!" she shouted, walking back into the bedroom. She pulled her pants on, lashing out with her legs, and shoved a shirt over her head. He followed her back into the room, shaking slightly, adrenaline running at the bizarre experience.

"You know," she continued. "I didn't want to believe that girl when she called the other day. She said you were a cheater, a jerk, and that you would break my heart and more. And I defended you!" She threw some more stuff in the suitcase, glaring at it.

"She said she was your _girlfriend_! And I told her she was just some jealous chit who had a crush on you! But maybe she was right." She finished filling her suitcase and turned to glare at him.

_You act like you just saw a ghost  
I watch you getting way too close  
Now I know why you're never there  
Now I know so it's my turn to disappear_

His eyes had widened throughout her story, and now it was him advancing on her. He hovered over her threateningly.

"What was her name?" Sesshomaru growled out. She scowled back at him.

"Get away from me." He refrained from snarling.

"First tell me her name." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fine!" she shouted at him. "Her name was Kagome!"

All of the fight faded out of him, and he took a weak step backward, sinking into the bed.

"That's impossible," he said, his voice now rigid, but soft, filled with anguish and rage.

His partner stared at him unbelievingly.

"It's pretty possible!" she spat. "And with the way you're acting about the call, she was telling the truth!"

_You act like you just saw a ghost  
I caught you (Caught you)  
Now I know  
Now I know why you're never there (Never there)  
Now it's my turn, watch me disappear _

"No, you fool," he growled out. Sesshomaru looked up and stared her straight in the eye, and she started at the blatant honesty and solemnity of his gaze.

"It's impossible because my girlfriend, my ex-girlfriend, who was named Kagome died over a year ago."

_Just like a go-go-go-ghost  
Watch me go-go-go-ghost_

Just like a go-go-go-ghost  
Watch me go-go-go-ghost

Now you see me  
Now you don't  
You must've thought I'd never go  
Thanks to you I'm taking back my soul

You act like you just saw a ghost  
I watch you getting way too close  
Now I know why you're never there (Never there)  
Now I know so it's my turn to disappear (Disappear)

_You act like you just saw a ghost  
I caught you (Caught you)  
Now I know  
Now I know why you're never there (Never there)  
Now it's my turn, watch me disappear_

_Just like a go-go-go-ghost  
Watch me go-go-go-ghost_

Just like a go-go-go-ghost  
Watch me go-go-go-ghost 

_Just like a go-go-go-ghost  
Watch me go-go-go-ghost _

_Just like a go-go-go-ghost  
Watch me go-go-go-ghost_

AN: And that's all she wrote. Let me know what you think, but no flames please!


End file.
